


Cellebrae, The Saiyan Elite Who Doesn't Realize He's About To Be Killed By His Squad Leader

by KamemylTeaSaiyan



Series: I blame heroesneverdiebitch [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Everybody hates Cellebrae, I Blame Tumblr, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamemylTeaSaiyan/pseuds/KamemylTeaSaiyan
Summary: A Game Grumps animated was watched. An idea for a ficlet was born.





	Cellebrae, The Saiyan Elite Who Doesn't Realize He's About To Be Killed By His Squad Leader

"We sure are going far out into space, Kamemyl." The tall Saiyan remarked to his shorter comrade, who's only response was to throw an annoyed look over her shoulder from her seat at the cockpit. 

Looking out the window, Cellebrae noted that there wasn't even any nearby planets or space stations within range in case of an emergency landing. "Doesn't look like there's any nearby planets, doesn't this put us in a vulnerable position if attacked?"

Kamemyl's left eye twitches in agitation, silently telling the buffoon to shut up.

"And there are no escape pods to speak of."  
As Cellebrae continues to drone on, Kamemyl pushes a few buttons on the consol, flipping open a reinforced glass cover previously concealing a large red button labeled 'self destruct'. Her hand hovers over the button, suddenly hesitant, she glances back at Cellebrae.

"Well, we have ONE escape pod... and yet there's two of us. Would you be sitting on my lap, Kamemyl?"

Her face sets in determination, decision made, Kamemyl pushes the button, a "THANK YOU FOR SELF DESTRUCTION. HAVE A NICE DAY." in blocky letters flashing briefly on-screen before being replaced by a timer counting down from sixty seconds.

"And that is quite a small sized escape pod..." Cellebrae continued, completely oblivious to his blue-haired partner leaving the cockpit, walking past him to their only escape pod, opening the hatch, and climbing inside. 

"Do you think it could fit my beefy arms?" When his inquiry was met with silence, Cellebrae finally turned to the cockpit, noticing not only that Kamemyl was no longer at the controls, but red lights and a timer counting down from thirty seconds, signaling that the ships self destruct had been initiated.

Wide-eyed, slack-jawed, Cellebrae stared at the countdown until motion outside the ship drew his gaze to the window he had previously been gazing out of, where a single escape pod could be seen leaving the doomed vessel.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think ill of Kamemyl for this.  
> Cellebrae is a character I saw in a dream once, and I hate him.  
> WITH A PASSION  
> But he refuses to leave my subconscious, so I suppose he exists now. *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, first ever ficlet (that I've posted, anyway), feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
